Talk:Girlfriends in GTA IV
Preferred Vehicles I suggest that they take the 'suggestions' for vehicles to take on dates with Kiki. e.g 'Marbelle, Washington and Vigero', as these are only 3 cars, and ALOT of cars get Kiki 'in the mood' (The PMP 600 for example, which i always drive when dating her). I just think the suggestions are out of place. Ess-Tee 05:20, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :The reason is that Kiki likes Mid to expensive cars. as you know there are many such cars. It would be a hassle to test and write them all so just naming a few helps. --Chimpso 10:38, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::Or they could name none of them. It's either a complete detailed list or none? Perhaps you should just edit the part about 'Mid to Expensive' cars into it, rather than having a half effort small listing of vehicles there? Ess-Tee 07:37, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Im not really catching your point here. Your saying that it is better to NOT give an example then to GIVE an example!?! {C}If you really wanna test EVERY car in GTA IV and see wqhich ones Kiki likes then im sure everyone would be delighted. --Chimpso 07:42, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Haha you're a smart one man :P Perhaps i'll edit the article in a way that we both see fit, i'll give it a try now. Ess-Tee 07:44, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Well thats what i do. I always win every argument! Ill check out you edit to see if i see it fit. Damageproofing Vehicles Is the damageproof property infinite or does it only last until you take the girlfriend home? Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 01:16, 27 July 2009 (UTC) I think it only lasts until you destroy or abandon you're vehicle. Once you finish you're date you can drive around until it gets destroyed. Hope this helps.GSF4L 01:24, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Girlfriends textures? I've looked around for the textures of Niko's girlfriends (not Kate and Michelle), but I can't find them. In what file are they and what's their name? NAMETYR 02:25, May 29, 2010 (UTC)NAMETYR Abilities Once a girl likes you enough but you are broken up, will their ability still be usable? Girlfriends Stalking Is it possible to encounter one girlfriend while going out with another (like in GTA SA)? Kanzler31 01:46, August 31, 2010 (UTC) How do you know when Kiki stalks you?Rok198 03:27, November 21, 2011 (UTC) tbogt ten girlfriends Is possible to get all 10 girlfriends in TBOGT? I have 6 of them and no 4 of them as Domino, Tania,Tami and Ana but I'm having hard to get last 4 girlfriends is a bug or glitch like armando & henrique's respect? GTAPeople 21:17, June 17, 2011 (UTC) : There may be some girls in the Hercules (gay club) too. I don't know, never visited this club yet, just read somewhere, maybe four of them are there. -- [[User:Solleu|''Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu|(discuss)]] 12:53, October 4, 2011 (UTC) TBoGT - get the girls back? Can I get those "girlfriends" back when they left me once? I received messages from two (Dana, Ana) and they ended the relationship, Jojo and Vikky are left. I think all of the ten girls, if I eventually get all the numbers, will leave me after a short while but is the whole booty call thing done forever from then on? Or do I just find the girls in Maisonette 9 again with the option to get their numbers back the same way as before? -- [[User:Solleu|Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu|(discuss)'']] 12:53, October 4, 2011 (UTC) We need a video walkthrough for girlfriends in GTA IV This page needs a video walkthrough for how to date girlfriends in GTA IV. Can somebody add a video? Look on YouTube . I don't want to do it myself because I'm trying to stay away from YouTube because scary videos keep popping up. Andy Ashley (talk) 04:22, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Hello? Can somebody please answer? Andy Ashley (talk) 05:12, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :I'll add the video soon. MC (MyComputer) 06:40, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :Phew! Thanks man! I really appreciate what you've done! :) Andy Ashley (talk) 16:12, July 29, 2015 (UTC)